


treat me soft but touch me cruel

by ForeignLander



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignLander/pseuds/ForeignLander
Summary: Follow-up to "no one has me like you do" in which Maggie assists Alex with a more in-depth experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a job...that I go to...where I'm supposed to do work...and instead I did this. Hopefully it was worth it.

It's not that Maggie didn't enjoy kissing - she enjoyed it plenty, thank you very much - she just didn't know how amazing kissing another person could be until that other person was Alex Danvers. There's something about the way Alex kisses that just takes Maggie's breath away. She does this thing where she's somehow gentle and firm and demanding and soft all at the same time. For the first time in her life, Maggie could be content kissing someone, and nothing more, for hours.

But it seems the woman in her lap has other plans. Alex has been a little off all night. Maggie thought maybe it was just pent up energy from work today that needed to work its way out of her system, but now she's not so sure.

When they got back to Maggie's apartment earlier, Alex hadn't even stopped to take off her jacket before pushing Maggie down onto the couch and crawling into her lap. Which is where Maggie finds herself now, being straddled on her couch by her ridiculously sexy girlfriend whose hips won't stop rolling against Maggie's stomach.

Content to let Alex do whatever she wants, Maggie goes along for the ride, meeting Alex's frantic pace with enthusiasm of her own. But just as they peel the shirts off one another and Maggie slides her hands up the plane of Alex's back to start on her bra, Alex slows, withdraws her tongue from Maggie's mouth, and slides her hands down Maggie's arms to link their fingers.

"Okay, babe?" Maggie asks, trailing soft, sweet kisses up Alex's jaw to her ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." The long sigh that hangs on the tail end of Alex's response suggests otherwise.

Settling back into the couch cushions, Maggie separates herself slightly from Alex to get a read on her girlfriend's face. She can feel Alex's heart beating in her ribcage as her hands soothe up and down her bare sides.

"You sure? You seem...distracted."

Alex's face falls and Maggie immediately regrets her choice of words.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Hey," Maggie interrupts, cupping Alex's chin and urging her to meet Maggie's gaze. "That wasn't a complaint. Just checking in." Maggie smooths across the curve of Alex's cheek with the pad of her thumb in an attempt to soothe the anxiety she can feel radiating off her girlfriend in waves.

"I just," Alex begins, hesitating and studying her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Alex, whatever you have to say, I want you to say it." Bowing her head slightly forward, she waits for Alex to meet her eyes before continuing.

"That's how this works. You tell me what you like, you tell me what you _don't_  like." Maggie pauses, trying to find the right words to say what she's thinking. Just the idea that Alex is uncomfortable and afraid to tell her makes Maggie's chest ache.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you don't want to do - or that we have to do anything at _all_ \- just because you think I want it," she continues, trying to keep her voice as even as possible.

Alex's head snapping up would have been comical in any other situation, but whatever is shining in her wide eyes isn't funny at all.

"No, Maggie, that's not-" she breaks off, heaving a deep breath in a clear attempt to center herself. Maggie makes sure to watch her face, her body, so she can take in everything Alex is and isn't saying. Next time Alex lifts her head to look at Maggie, all of the breath leaves her lungs in a rush at the vulnerability behind Alex's eyes.

"I was just thinking about what we tried. Last week? And how much I would like to do that again. More? If you would? More of that."

The relief that rushes Maggie's system fills her from head to toe. Arousal swirls in along with it because ever since they explored _that_ last week, Maggie hasn't been able to _stop_ thinking about it. Maggie should be embarrassed at the audible gulping sound when she swallows, but she's too entranced by this lovely, vulnerable, amazing woman in front of her to care.

This is new for Alex, and by default, a little new for Maggie _because_ of Alex, so she wants to make sure she says the right thing. She wants to tread lightly, but not so carefully that Alex thinks Maggie is anything but completely on board. Taking Alex's fidgeting hands in her own, she rubs her thumbs across Alex's knuckles as she speaks.

"I would _love_ that. But only if you would. Only if you're comfortable."

"Isn't the point for me to be sort of uncomfortable?" Alex's voice is low and she's smirking and Maggie can't believe she's seriously joking with her about this. God, she's amazing.

"Hmm, maybe," Maggie hums, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Alex, pulling her close until there's no space between them except the air they're sharing as their noses brush.

"But the point," Maggie kisses the corner of Alex's mouth, once, teasingly, "is for you to be so fucking turned on," a kiss to Alex's neck now, "and for you to come so," her collarbone, "hard," her chin, "that the discomfort pales in comparison."

Alex is taking long, shuddering breaths above her as Maggie's lips ghost across her chest, tongue darting out to taste the curve of one breast, before leaving one last, lingering kiss above the place where Alex's heart flutters inside her body.

Maggie barely has time to breathe before Alex is cupping her cheeks and pulling her back in for a searing kiss. With a nip to Maggie's bottom lip that makes her gasp, Alex breaks away, dropping her forehead to rest against Maggie's.

"Now. Please," Alex whispers, looking right at her and Maggie can see it in her eyes how much Alex wants this. Still, she needs to make sure of one more thing.

"You remember what we discussed before, yeah?" Alex nods and repeats some of what they talked about after their original...experiment.

"Green means go. Yellow is slow down, but don't stop. Red is stop."

"Yes," Maggie affirms. "I'll check in, but you don't like something, you say so. Anything makes you uncomfortable, we stop. And we talk about it after. Got it?"

"Yes," Alex breathes. "Promise."

Pressing a quick kiss to Alex's delicious mouth, Maggie pats her hips twice and Alex swings off her lap.

"Give me a minute to get everything ready. Go get a glass of water and meet me in the bedroom. And don't," Maggie pauses, grabbing the shirt from Alex's hands, "put that back on."

* * *

Maggie steps up behind her as Alex sets the glass on the end table and she relaxes back into Maggie's embrace as she presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Ready?" Maggie asks, and Alex nods.

"Answer me," Maggie demands, voice low and harsh, and Alex all but melts into a puddle right then and there.

"Yes," she says, not caring that he voice doesn't sound like her own.

Alex's whole body feels like an electric current. She has to fight to split her focus between Maggie's lips at her neck and the feather light touch of her hands trailing down Alex's bare stomach before flicking open the button of her jeans.

"Color?" Maggie asks between nips at her shoulder and somehow Alex finds it within her to get out a quiet but audible _green_.

"Good girl," Maggie whispers, and then her teeth are tugging at Alex's earlobe and Alex moans and gives up thinking and tries to just _feel_.

She realizes she must have been leaning on Maggie pretty heavily when her girlfriend pulls away and Alex has to catch herself before she topples back into her. She turns over her shoulder to see what's the matter and finds her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at her, perusing her body with a neutral gaze. It makes Alex feel naked already and she's still in her jeans and bra.

"Strip."

Alex nearly chokes on her surprise, but hastily fumbles to undo her jeans, sliding them off quickly and kicking them to the side.

Maggie reaches forward and grips Alex's hips, pulling her roughly to stand in the V of her legs.

"You are so gorgeous." Alex feels her face heat at Maggie's words and she nearly jumps when Maggie's hands slide from her hips to her ass, massaging roughly.

No one has ever touched Alex like this before. Yes, Maggie's hands have been on her ass, but that's usually when they're making out on the couch or having sex. This is...different.

"God, your ass is amazing," Maggie growls and Alex gasps at the sting from the light smack from Maggie's hand. The muted _clap_ of palm meeting flesh hangs in the air and it makes Alex a little weak in the knees. Her hands fly to brace herself against Maggie's shoulders.

"Hands off," Maggie demands, and Alex pulls back like she's been burned, arms up and palms out in a physical gesture of the surrender she feels overtaking her body.

Maggie's hands squeeze her ass again, smacking lightly one last time, and then steady fingers trail up her back. Alex barely has time to wonder how Maggie is so in control before the clasp on her bra is popped open and the garment falls until the straps hook on her elbows.

"Color?"

Maggie must be able to sense that Alex is slightly overwhelmed - Alex can feel the heat in her own face so she knows she's blushing - and in this moment she thanks her lucky stars to have found Maggie Sawyer.

"Green."

"You sure?" Maggie's eyes are so open and honest and it makes Alex think things - makes Alex _feel_ things - she's not allowed to think yet.

"Yes. Green. Please keep going."

Maggie nods once and then Alex watches, amazed, as her eyes go flat. It's like a switch is flipped and suddenly she's a different version of herself. Like Maggie is playing a role and Alex just happens to be lucky enough to witness her performance.

Soft hands slide down from Alex's shoulders, straightening her elbows, and continuing on until her arms rest at her sides and her bra falls away completely. In the blink of an eye, Alex goes from turned on to _hot_  as Maggie leans forward and sucks Alex's left nipple into her mouth.

She keeps herself from moving. If anything, Alex is a fast learner, and she knows that if she touches Maggie, if she buries her fingers in her hair like she wants to, Maggie will stop. And she doesn't want this to ever, ever stop.

Time passes differently as Maggie takes her time, sucking and biting and _licking_ , and Alex can't help the way her body responds. She can't get a full breath and her hips are rocking without permission from her brain and the whining gasps she hears _must_  be coming from her because Maggie's mouth is otherwise occupied at the moment and _god_ she needs...

She just needs.

"Maggie, _please_."

Alex isn't sure if the groan she releases is one of relief or frustration when Maggie pulls back, but it definitely turns into one of pain when Maggie smacks her ass again. Hard.

"No talking. Unless it's a color."

Alex realizes she's waiting for confirmation so she nods and forces out _green_ and then all the sudden she's facing the opposite wall as Maggie kisses up her spine. Alex shivers all over when Maggie scrapes blunt nails from her hip bones all the way up to the underside of her breasts before trailing down the length of her arms. When she reaches Alex's wrists, Maggie pulls back, crossing them behind Alex's body and commanding her to _hold still_.

Alex hears a drawer open and close and then feels the cool wash of silk down her arms and twining between her wrists. They had already talked about this and established some limits, but being here, feeling everything instead of just imagining it, is even better than Alex thought it could be.

When Maggie finishes the knot and pulls it tight, Alex tugs firmly against it just to see what it's like. With her arms pulled back like this, she feels vulnerable and open. And she _likes_ it.

There's a slight pressure, not entirely unpleasant, in her shoulders when Maggie pulls on the restraint and murmurs _sit_. Alex looks over her shoulder to confirm what she thinks Maggie is telling her and all she gets is a steady, unwavering gaze.

"Don't make me ask again," Maggie says calmly and Alex hurries to comply, trying to be graceful and sexy - and figure out what to do with her hands - and not just plop herself into Maggie's lap.

She doesn't have time to worry about that because as soon as she settles against the warm shelf of Maggie's thighs, the other woman's hands lift to cup her breasts. Alex flexes her fingers, unable to resist the temptation of touching the firm abs she can feel against her knuckles. Sparks shoot from her nipples to her clit when Maggie pinches both nipples at once and Alex grabs a fistful of Maggie's shirt.

She almost doesn't care that she's breaking the rules because Maggie bites her shoulder and twists her nipples in a way that's clearly supposed to be painful, but under the pain Alex feels pure _pleasure_ and she groans, arching her back and pushing into the contact instead of pulling away from it.

"Goddamn, Danvers. You like that, don't you?" There's a little bit of laughter in Maggie's question and Alex can't respond other than a ragged groan when Maggie tugs and tugs and _twists_ again.

This time, though, Maggie pinches _hard_ , and Alex hisses, the pain a little more prominent than before.

"I said," Maggie growls, the heat of her breath washing down the side of Alex's neck, "you like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I like it," Alex whimpers desperately, hips rocking, desperate for anything, any kind of relief she can get.

"No, yes _ma'am_ ," Maggie corrects and Alex shifts, trying to rut against Maggie's thigh as the realization of what Maggie is saying sets in.

"Yes, ma'am, I like it." Alex squirms as Maggie's fingers walk down her abdomen, past her belly button, and brush teasingly along the waistband of her underwear before sliding underneath and between her legs.

Now Maggie is the one groaning and Alex feels like she might finally have some leverage against the other woman. Until Maggie speaks, that is.

"Shit, you're wet for me. You love this, don't you? Being out of control, being told what a good girl you are?" The words _good girl_ are a fleeting caress along the shell of her ear, but Alex feels them like a wave of ecstasy from head to toe.

Slippery fingers slide over Alex's clit once, twice, and then they're gone, dragging a trail of her own wetness from navel to sternum as Maggie goes back to torturing Alex's breasts. Flicking, this time, and Alex's abdominals are twitching without her consent.

"You're going to love my cock. You're so wet, you could take it just like this. Ride me the way I tell you to. Maybe later you will."

"Oh, god."

Maggie shushes her and hisses _no talking_ as she sharply twists Alex's right nipple. Alex's has a death grip on Maggie's shirt - couldn't let go if she tried - and her hips are rocking, ass pressing back into Maggie's lap, her clit desperate for the friction she needs, just a _little_ more and she would be there.

Which Maggie knows. Of course she knows.

"I bet you could come like this," she breathes, and Alex's whole world narrows to the low hum of her girlfriend's voice in her ear.

"It would take some training, but I could do it. Spend a few hours every night with you tied to my bed, topless, begging me to stop because you just can't take my mouth on you anymore."

Maggie's touch gentles, softens until she's just slowly circling Alex's nipples. Occasionally flicking or pinching, but not really touching how Alex wants, how she _needs_.

"Unless you can come now," Maggie continues. "Can you?"

"Please, Maggie, I need-"

Before Alex can finish her sentence, there's suddenly _air_ where there was once Maggie and she realizes she's standing or...well, she's trying to stand, but her legs aren't cooperating. The hand between her shoulder blades is cool and firm and her own hands bounce where they're bound against her tailbone.

They bounce again when Maggie slaps her ass one, two, three times, alternating sides and getting harder, harder, harder until a scream Alex doesn't recognize as her own is ripped from her throat.

"Color?" Maggie whispers at her ear and Alex can't get _green_ out fast enough. She's never done anything like _that_ with a partner before. Never had any way of knowing if she would enjoy it or not. But she's like... _green_. She's so, _so_ green.

Maggie's hands soothe over the still tingling skin of Alex's backside and then _all_ of Maggie is pressed against her back. Instead of warm skin, rough denim and soft cotton abrade her skin in juxtaposition as Maggie turns them both until they're facing the bed.

With one palm between Alex's scapulae, Maggie pushes, and Alex groans when she realizes what she's supposed to do. She must not be connecting the dots fast enough for Maggie because the hand at her back slides up her neck to fist in her hair, and then with a gruff _bend over_ and a sharp smack to her ass, Maggie forces Alex, face-down, onto the comforter.

It's a slightly awkward position, and were she not in good physical condition, Alex can only imagine how her hamstrings would be screaming, but with her arms still bound behind her back, and her nipples brushing the bed below her with every breath, she feels nothing but-

"Green," she groans, long and low, and Maggie's dark laughter simmers in the air above her.

"Good to know," Maggie murmurs, and Alex can still hear the smile lingering in the tone of her voice as Maggie hooks her thumbs in Alex's underwear, pushing down until they pool around her ankles on the floor.

Alex can't see anything except the wall beyond the edge of the bed and a few rogue strands of her own hair so she has to rely on her other senses to determine what Maggie is about to do.

She doesn't _feel_ anything except the air cooling the sweat on her skin, but she does hear some rustling behind her and then Maggie's whole body is draped over hers and Alex whines. Knowing Maggie's naked and not being able to see her, to touch her, is perfect torture.

Maggie's stomach presses Alex's hands into her lower back, and she unfurls her fingers, grabs at any skin she can reach. It's not nearly enough, and Alex whines and arches her back, craning for any piece of Maggie she can get to. She could sob when Maggie backs off completely.

Maggie's lips trailing up the back of Alex's leg makes her jump, and then there's no time to react to Maggie's breath hot between her legs because then Maggie's _mouth_ is there and Maggie's _tongue_ and _holy fucking shit_.

Alex was on edge before but Maggie backed her off enough that she can experience the build-up _again_ and even though she's pretty intensely absorbed with what Maggie's tongue is doing to her right now, Alex can still appreciate that Maggie knew exactly what she needed and gave it to her.

Maggie's tongue is flicking at her clit and Alex needs _more_ but she's not allowed to _say_ that so she just whines into the comforter. But that must not be allowed either because Maggie's hand connects with Alex's ass far more sharply than it ever has before and she has to bite at the comforter to muffle the sounds she can't control.

Maggie's tongue is flicking relentlessly and Alex is there, _right_ there so when Maggie pulls back, when Maggie stops, Alex's knees almost buckle.

But then Maggie's fingers are pushing inside of her and Alex's jaw drops on a soundless scream, breath suspended somewhere between her lungs and the outside world when Maggie pushes, curls, and _twists_.

"Don't come," Maggie grinds out. "You're not allowed to come until I tell you."

Alex pushes up on her toes because if Maggie doesn't want her to come she has to _stop_. But the move backfires spectacularly because now Maggie's fingers are deeper and firmer and when Alex bends her knees to undo what she did, Maggie follows her. An arm hooks under Alex's waist and Maggie's warmth is draped over her again but now Maggie's fingers are also moving faster and-

Alex needs to come.

"Maggie, please! I need- _please_."

"Wait," Maggie commands and mind over matter must really be a thing because Alex _does_ wait.

Until Maggie hooks her thumb underneath her fingers to flick at Alex's clit and liquid heat floods Alex's body at the same time Maggie says _come_ and Alex _does_.

Her whole body shudders, feels beyond her control, and she's sure that her legs aren't holding her up anymore. She wouldn't even know she still had legs if it weren't for the waves of her orgasm licking at her skin from her scalp to the soles of her feet.

The roaring in hear ears quiets enough for her to hear her own ragged breathing, to hear Maggie murmuring as she trails kisses up her spine, working her down slowly.

"You're such a good girl. Fuck, that was gorgeous, Alex. Come on, baby."

It isn't until Maggie's hands curl at her biceps that Alex realizes Maggie wants her to move and she's not sure she can.

Her arms feel heavy and she realizes that Maggie must have untied her wrists. Curling them up towards her chest, Alex pushes herself up, leans heavily on Maggie when she finally makes it to standing.

"I don't think I can feel my legs?"

Maggie huffs out a laugh behind her and wraps her arms around Alex, palms splaying at her abdomen and thumbs softly stroking.

"Yeah, well, I'm not quite done with you yet," Maggie says. "You good to keep going?"

"Mhm," Alex hums in affirmation, eyes closed and head lulling as she attempts and fails to nod.

Alex isn't really sure how they manage it, but eventually she's laying in the middle of the bed (she forgot how comfortable Maggie's bed is), and Maggie is straddling her stomach, securing her wrists to the headboard with the same tie from before.

Alex cranes her neck, kisses whatever she can reach, captures the tip of Maggie's swaying breast between her lips and sucks.

Maggie finishes with the tie, but doesn't move, just braces her arms on either side of Alex's head. The way Maggie's watching her, eyes dark and focused...Alex could do this forever if Maggie would just keep looking at her like that.

Alex's lips disconnect with a wet pop as Maggie shifts slightly. The movement draws Alex's attention to the spot above her belly button where she can feel how wet Maggie is against her skin. But then Maggie's other nipple is brushing against Alex's lips and she captures it, nipping slightly and flicking her tongue across it and Maggie groans as her hips start rolling in earnest.

"Don't stop," Maggie gasps out, throwing her hips faster into the firm muscles of Alex's toned stomach and Alex stares at the graceful curve of Maggie's neck when she tosses her head back and moans. Alex's whole world narrows to Maggie, Maggie, _Maggie_ , and then she feels Maggie's rhythm falter against her, feels her hips stutter, and Maggie's head snaps forward, chin dropping to her chest as she watches Alex watch her come.

It's the hottest fucking thing Alex has ever seen.

Maggie rocks against her for another minute before she slows to a stop, whispers an _enough_ as she pulls away from Alex's mouth, still sucking, nipping, licking at Maggie's oversensitive flesh.

Maggie scoots back until she's straddling Alex's thighs and then she leans forward, teasing Alex with the fleeting brush of her lips and swinging off of her when Alex lets out a frustrated groan.

It doesn't take Maggie long to slip into the strap-on, and it takes even less time for her to situate herself on the bed between Alex's legs.

Maggie slips two fingers over Alex's clit, then lower until she presses them inside. Alex's back bows, eyes rolling toward the headboard when Maggie curls them upwards.

"Hate you," Alex murmurs, back relaxing from it's high arch as Maggie laughs and withdraws her fingers.

"We'll see about that," Maggie says, scooting forward and hooking one of Alex's knees in the crook of her arm as she uses her opposite hand to position the strap on at Alex's entrance.

Alex groans as Maggie slowly pushes forward, bottoming out when their hips meet and pulling back only to push forward again.

"Okay?" Maggie asks, keeping up the rocking of her hips and hooking Alex's other knee so both legs are held tightly to either side of Maggie's ribcage.

"Yes, god, go. More."

Alex doesn't know exactly what it is that she wants, she just knows she needs _more_ and _harder_ and _Maggie_. As soon as the request escapes Alex's lips, Maggie cups her hands behind Alex' knees and pushes back and out she might be able to feel self-conscious about how exposed it leaves her if she wasn't so far gone.

Maggie is throwing her hips into Alex and Alex doesn't have words anymore but Maggie has plenty like _take my cock_ and _you feel so good_ and then the rough pads of her fingers are rubbing at Alex's clit and for the second time Alex's body feels liquid and aflame at once and she's coming hard around Maggie's cock deep inside her.

The last syllable of Maggie's name is hanging in the thick air of the room and something is vibrating against Alex's throat and she realizes it's Maggie, talking to her between kisses. Maggie murmurs an apology when Alex whimpers as she pulls out of her. It isn't until Maggie is leaning over her and stroking her cheek, her forehead, her nose, that Alex notices her arms are free from their restraints and she finally, _finally_ gets to touch Maggie.

Alex cups her hand at Maggie's ribcage, squeezes once and smiles into the kiss Maggie presses to her lips.

"So?" Maggie breathes, eyes somewhere between concerned and hopeful. "Good?"

"Better than good. Jesus. When are you gonna teach me to fuck like that?"

Alex doesn't have time to second guess herself or curse her lack of filter because Maggie's dimples prevent any further thought from forming. To make Maggie smile the way she is right now, to get Maggie to _look_ at her that way, Alex would give up her filter anytime.

"Oh, I don't know, Danvers. Something tells me you'll be a natural."


End file.
